


A Cinnamon Bun in the Oven

by Cinnamon_Toast_Bara



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Lady Aoba, Minao - Freeform, Mink x Aoba - Freeform, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-04-05 14:12:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4182870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnamon_Toast_Bara/pseuds/Cinnamon_Toast_Bara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life is pleasant for Aoba and Mink, but an unexpected surprise changes everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Cinnamon Tree Grows

Aoba and Mink’s relationship flourished in the past year. This strange land was now home. The confusing language became familiar. Aoba had founded a niche in her new life. With their vows recently spoken, the couple looked the future with promise. Time had allowed peace to blossom.

Her hair had grown longer as well. The elegant feathers of her delicate braids tickled her hips as she swayed back and forth from the cabinets to the fridge. Tonight she was trying a new recipe: a local favorite–butternut squash soup.

“Ren! How much cayenne pepper does the recipe call for?”

“One–eighth of a teaspoon.”

The tiny ball of navy fluff sat on the kitchen stool near the window. The end of the day drew near, but there was enough sun left to warm the room. The air outside turned bitter in recent weeks and the leaves were glazed in colors of golds, rubies, and caramels.

“Okay,” she carefully measured out the spice, making sure there wasn’t too much, before adding it to the pot, “Just gotta let it boil for twenty minutes and then it’s on to the next step!”

“Mmm, that is correct.”

Aoba joyful placed the lid on the pot. She spun in a half circle as she pushed the buttons of her headphones. Music pumped into the hushed cabin. Her brown and deep red patterned skirt flowed with her movements. The bright magenta plastic clashed with her new earth-toned fashion. But she couldn’t part with something that has brought her so much joy and relaxation. Music was not only therapy; it allowed her to be free.

“Aoba, you seem quite happy. Is it because of the projected outcome of the soup?”

“Yup! I’ve been wanted to try to make this soup for a while, and it’s the perfect time to do it now that the weather is getting cooler.”

Ren adjusted his position on the seat cushion, “Indeed. I’m sure Mink will appreciate this meal.”

“Let’s hope so!” She scooped up the pooch and twirled around the kitchen. Humming along the rhythm of the song, Aoba shook her hips and held Ren close to her chest. She paused for a second to giggle at the pup’s squirming. Before he was about to protest, Ren noticed that she had completely stopped moving.

“Aoba, what’s wrong?”

She looked completely pale.

Eyes widened with panic, Aoba quickly lifted one hand to cover her mouth and lowered the other to place Ren on the kitchen stool. As Ren turned to repeat his question, Aoba was already rushing to the other side of the cabin.

Alone on the seat, Ren thought to himself, “Perhaps she’s sick. Yet, her vitals don’t show any sign of a fever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH GOSH I'M SO NERVOUS
> 
> I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT TO PUT HERE.
> 
> But I definitely plan to continue this. This is my first time writing a fic that's long and has multiple parts.


	2. That Can’t Be True

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren's going to help Aoba figure out what's wrong, but Aoba's taken aback by Ren's questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to let everyone know, this chapter does mention periods. Nothing too gross or explicit.

“Aoba, please list all of your symptoms,” Ren approached Aoba brushing her teeth in the bathroom, “I’ll run them against a health database to narrow down the cause.”

“Hm, alright,” she then rinsed out her mouth, grabbed a towel and dried her face, “I don’t really feel like I have the flu, but I’ve noticed I’m not a hundred percent well.”

“What do mean?” Ren trotted behind Aoba from the bathroom to the living room, “Please describe in detail.”

“Well,” she brought her slender fingers to her lips and pondered for a moment, “I’ve been a little tired lately. I’ve also not been that hungry, at least not for the things I usually like. I just figured that I was working too much.”

“But then you got sick.”

“Mmm.” She nodded in agreement.

“Well to be honest, those symptoms are common among a fair number of health issues. May I ask some questions to narrow the results down?”

“Okay,” Aoba lowered herself onto the couch, holding Ren out with her forearms extended from her waist. The biggest dark blue eyes turned up to face her, “Aoba, when was the last you menstruated?”

“Ehhh!?” Aoba almost dropped Ren, “Y-You can’t ask me something like that!”

“Why not?” Ren asked as he slightly tilted his head, “Well how about this one: In the past eight to twelve weeks, have you and Mink engaged in any unprotected intercourse?”

“Ren, things like that are–“ her sputtering was interrupted by the alarm ringing on her coil.

“Oh crap!” She jumped off of the couch. “I gotta finished the soup.”

Aoba bolted into the kitchen and plopped Ren on the counter. For the next few minutes, Aoba intently focused on the soup. Her face was painted with concern.

“Aoba, you’re not avoiding these questions, are you?” Aoba turned her head away.

“Aoba, why?” No response. “Aoba, what’s wrong? These are perfectly normal health questions.”

“Because _Ren_ ,” she spoke up, “That’s so embarrassing!”

“..What’s so embarrassing?” Aoba knew that voice. She was so preoccupied with both Ren and cooking, that she didn’t hear the front door open.

“Mink!” She spun around, “W-Welcome home! I’m making soup for dinner.” Aoba’s face hadn’t been that red since the time her and Mink took a trip to the beach. Mink’s too perspective to fool, so Aoba can only hope to distract him.

“It’s almost ready, so why don’t you wait at the table?” Aoba could barely look at Mink, Ren, or Huracan. Her stomach was already churning, but the thought of Ren’s questions made her heart sink into her chest.

* * *

Dinner in the cabin was always quiet. Usually Mink and Aoba would exchange questions about each other’s day, and then return to eating. However, tonight’s meal was unbearably silent. The occasional clink of Mink's spoon against the soup bowl pierced the undisturbed room. Aoba wasn’t eating. She stared at her soup in silence. The same thought was circling in her head over and over again:

_I don’t remember when I last got it._

Aoba’s not usually like this. Mink knew something wrong, “Soup’s good.” He paused, “Why haven’t you touched any of it?”

Aoba didn't answer. She was too distracted.

A large hand reached across the table. Mink placed his rough palm on Aoba’s forehead.

“You haven’t acted this strange since you were sick a couple months ago.”

Aoba looked up, “I’m alright. I really am.”

Mink sighed, “Have you been having any dreams about my village?”

“Not really. It’s nothing like that. Ren told me I didn’t have a fever.”

Ren perked up from his cushion, “Yes, she does not have a fever. However, she did get sick earlier today.”

“Ren, wait, I–“ Aoba was interrupted by the motion of Mink getting out of his chair.

Mink walked over to the other side of the table, “Then you should be in bed.” The large man reached his hand out to help Aoba up. 

“I will clean up here. You need rest.”

Huracan paused from preening his feathers and spoke up before Aoba could protest: “Even if it’s just a twenty-four hour bug, it’s best that you get to bed so your body can heal.”

Aoba looked up at Mink. She could tell he was concerned. Perhaps now wasn’t the time to worry him any further.

She placed her hand in his and replied with a smile, “Okay, you’re right.”

* * *

The bed’s creaking echoed in the night. Aoba couldn’t stop tossing and turning. She tilted her head to the left. Mink was heavily asleep. Moving towards the night stand, Aoba checked her coil. The bright blue ‘4:27’ started back at her. She had time before Mink woke up.

Carefully, Aoba got out of bed. Ren was in the corner of the room on his cushion. He was in sleep mode, so she quietly picked him and cradled him in her arms. With a gentle force, she opened the door and exited the bedroom.

She brought Ren out in the living room, sat on the couch, and turned him on.

“Good morning Aoba, is everything alright?”

“Ren I’ve been thinking,” she placed him in her lap, “Maybe you do have a point with those questions you asked earlier.”

“What do you mean? Are you still feeling ill?”

Aoba buried hear face in the fluffy navy fur. She was desperate for the feeling of security.

“I. I don’t remember when I got it.” tears started to build up at the corners of her eyes, “I’m pretty sure it was before I was sick.”

“I see. What do you mean by ‘it’?”

“Ren,” she laughed, wiping her eyes, “You know what I mean.”

“Your menstruation cycle? Well if you haven’t gotten it in over a couple of months, you should take a hCG test.”

She looked at him with confusion.

“A pregnancy test,” he replied.

“That can’t be true,” she tightly held Ren to her chest, “There’s no way that I’m pregnant.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no, don't cry Aoba! You haven't even taken the pregnancy test yet!
> 
> (Yes, if you're wondering, this does take place after the MinAo drama cd.)


	3. When were you planning on telling me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aoba can't sleep. She needs to find out if she's pregnant.

In the passing couple days, Aoba has been consumed by the feeling of uncertainty. The idea that she was pregnant was eating away her thoughts. Telling Mink was an option, but she couldn’t bring herself to do it. At the moment, here was no way for her to confirm her pregnancy. They sell pregnancy tests at the convenience store Aoba works at. However, Mink asked her to stay home a couple of days to recover. Mink only has one truck, and he uses it to drive to work in the next town. For the time being, Aoba was home bundled in blankets and fear.

* * *

Aoba awoke to the sound of rain tapping on the glass window in their bedroom. Her body was twisted across the bed and pillows were gathered around her head. Sleep taunted her as her thoughts ran rampant.

She then felt movement on the edge of the bed. She forced one of her eyes open and gingerly tilted her head up. Mink was sitting on the corner of the bed. Aoba couldn’t focus her sight, but it looked like he was tying up his boots. After a moment he stood up, walked over to the pile of pillows the covered his wife’s face, and placed his hand on her shoulder. He softly spoke as he made small circles into her back.

“I’m heading out. I’ll stop by the store to pick up your paycheck after I get some groceries.”

It took her a moment, but Aoba soon realized something. This was her chance.

The pillows stared to move as a meek voice called out: “Wait.”

She started to sit up and rubbed her eyes, “I’ll go with you.”

Mink let out a small chuckle, “I don’t think so. It’s cold out and you’re not recovered.”

“I feel fine,” Aoba stretched out her arms as she yawned, “I think I’m doing a lot better.”

“You were sick this morning.” 

Aoba blinked for a moment. _Crap. I forgot about that, but I can’t take not knowing.._

“B-but you know fresh air might be good for me, Mink.”

“Hmm. It’s still raining out.” 

Aoba turned her head towards the window, “It’s starting to let up. I’ll be sure to dress warmly.” She peeled back the covers off the bed, “Besides, I need to find out my schedule for next week anyway.”

Aoba’s movements to get out of bed were answered with Mink’s palm against her forehead. The stoic man’s face started to bear concern.

“I feel alright,” Aoba looked up into the golden brown eyes above her, “I promise.”

* * *

Aoba entered the store bundled in a hat, scarf, and one of Mink’s large sweaters. She kept repeating to herself that all she had to do was get the paycheck and the pregnancy test. Then she’ll be able to go home and finally have an answer. After coming out of the break room with her paycheck, she made her way to the family planning section. She soon realized that picking out a test wasn’t going to be an easy decision.

_There’s so many. This one has five. Do I need five? Wait. What does ‘digital test’ mean? Is there a difference?_

After agonizing for a few minutes, she decided to go with one of the more basic ones. She made her way towards the front to check out.

The cashier’s face was blocked by the magazine. Judging by the tabloid, Aoba knew exacting who that was: the coworker that loved to gossip and knew everything about everyone. Aoba got along with all of her coworkers, but she wanted to keep this a secret for a while.

Aoba turned her face down, took the slender box out of the basket and onto the counter: “Um, just this for now.”

The magazine dropped from the cashier’s fingers. Her long painted nails tapped the countertop as a huge grin grew on her face.

“Oh hoho!”

“Wait! Please, before you-“

“Hey, y’all!” She cupped her hands around her month, just so the people in the back room could here, “Our little blue jay is preggers!”

Aoba frantically waved her hands around in an attempt to get her coworker to stop talking, “No, no! I haven’t taken it yet. I don’t know if I’m–”

“Sweetie, please. Have you seen your husband? Those shoulders, rough palms, silent exterior, and that hair. Don’t get me started on those muscles.”

“Well yes, but how does that–?”

“Just one look from that hunk would knock up any girl. But then again, that man only has eyes for you.”

Aoba’s face couldn’t blush anymore. It didn’t help that most of her coworkers came out of the back room and started hugging her and giving their congratulations. She managed to reach into her bag and grab her wallet, “Could you put that in one of those small paper bags?”

“Trying to be discreet, huh? Doesn’t he know?”

“No, um, it’ll be a surprise,” Aoba realized how long she was in the store. Any minute, Mink would come it to see if she was alright. She paid for the item, stuffed it and her paycheck in her bag, and weaved in and out of the small crowd to the storefront.

* * *

“Oh no.”

“What’s wrong, Aoba?” Ren was sitting on her lap in the bedroom. He turned his head to look at her.

“I left my bag by the front door and, well I really want to take the test. I know it says to wait until the morning, but I don’t think I’ll be able to sleep.”

“I see. You can go quickly grab your bag. It looks like Mink is distracted.”

“Well yeah, but if I go over there, he’ll notice and ask me what I’m doing. I can’t lie to him.” She covered her face, “You’re small, he might not notice you.”

“Alright. I’ll try my best, Aoba.”

“Thank you, Ren.” She brought him up to her face, “I’ll be in the bathroom; meet me by the door.”

She set the pooch down and he started to move towards the living room. Mink was sitting on the couch reading. Huracan was on his shoulders, looking at the book as well.

Aoba’s purse was on the floor near the front door. He opened the flap with his nose and grabbed the paper bag with his mouth.

The box was too big for Ren to hold, so he bit down on a corner of the opening of the bag. The end of the bag started to drag across the floor. Huracan noticed the sound of crunching paper and, in turn, Mink stood up.

“Oi, what do you have in your mouth?” Mink walked over and knelt down in front of Ren.

“It’s for Aoba. She wanted me to–“

“What’s in there? I’ll bring it to her.”

The edge of the test was sticking out of the bag and Mink lightly pulled it out. Mink looked at slender box for a moment. He shook his head, turned, and made his way towards the bathroom. He sighed and firmly knocked on the door.

“Aoba?”

“Y-yes?”

"Open the door."

“Oh, b-but I’m kind of–“

“This is important.”

Her palms started to sweat as she turned the handle and opened the door. _Could he know?_

He placed the test in her hands and smirked.

“When were you planning on telling me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY THIS TOOK LONGER THAN EXPECTED.
> 
> I JUST FINISHED MIDTERMS AND THINGS HAVE BEEN POOP HERE.
> 
> I'll get started on the next chapter soon.


	4. Shall We?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh. Mink found out. Aoba's in trouble~

“When were you planning on telling me?”

“W-well I, um, I-“ Aoba had really done it now. She wasn’t prepared for this, “You see I-I. I.”

Aoba shifted her feet. Her chest started to feel heavy; it was as if her heart was sitting right on top of her stomach.

“I don’t really know, Mink.”

“Hmm.” He crossed his arms, “Well, it looks like you’re about to take it, right?”

“Huh?” She looked up and immediately realized what he mention, “Oh, right.”

The pregnancy test was now in her hands. She began to tear at the flap on the edge of the package. Her fingers struggled as her palms started to sweat.

As she was opening the box, Aoba felt something odd: eyes directly on her. Looking up, she saw Mink standing by the sink, leaning on the door frame. He was smiling. Aoba turned bright red.

Aoba lunged at the grinning man, stuck her hands on his chest, and started to shove Mink out of the doorway, “Mink! I’m not gonna take if you’re watching me! That’s gross!”

The strength of the tiny flustered wife had barely moved Mink two inches forward. Mink placed his hands on her shoulder before giving her a tiny peck on the forehead.

He turned around and started down the hallway, “I’ll be waiting on the couch.”

Aoba gradually closed the door. She tightened her grip on the hand and rested her forehead on the cold wood before her.

_He-he was smiling. Mink doesn’t let his emotions surface like that. At least, not all of the time._

_Maybe he’s excited._ Aoba sighed. Her fingered trembled as she opened the instructions.

_I wonder if he’s happy._

* * *

After drying off her hands, Aoba opened the door and called down the hallway, “Ren?”

The sound of teeny footsteps filled the hall as Ren trotted towards the bathroom. “Yes, Aoba?”

“Can you set a timer for three minutes, please?”

“Understood. I will notify you when it is complete.”

She scooped up the pooch and cradled him in her arms, “Thank you, Ren.”

“Aoba, please put me down.”

Aoba languidly shuffled towards the couch. She sat down next to Mink without making eye contact. Aoba placed Ren on a cushion next to her and moved her hands into her lap. Her attention was focused on the fidgeting of her fingers.

Mink was reading. The yellowed, wrinkled worn of the pages showed that this book was Mink’s favorite. However, something was missing from his lips.

“Aren’t you going to smoke?” Mink picked up the habit after giving his tribe’s sacred pipe back to his people.

Mink turned a page, “Not if you’re pregnant.”

Aoba froze. It was strange to hear that phrase out loud. She never thought about how things would change; Mink couldn’t smoke, but what else? Clothes would have to be bought, a room decorated, and she’d have to learn how to hold a baby and change a diaper: all for the sake of a baby.

Her eyes widened. If she hadn’t thought about it before, she was thinking of it now:

_There might be a baby inside of me._

Mink noticed the change in his wife’s demeanor. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and brought her in close. Aoba rested her head on his chest. Mink answered by placing his chin on her head.

_Why didn’t I tell him? I don’t really have a good excuse._

Words lumped around Aoba’s throat and prevented her from breathing. Her insecurities boiled inside of her and started to leak out of the corners of her eyes.

_I don’t know if I can do this._

Mink lifted his head and Aoba up glanced up in response. His rough thumb wiped away a the tears rolling down her cheeks.

“Aoba, talk to me. What’s wrong?”

“Um,” She sniffed, “Well, it’s scary you know?”

“Having a baby?”

“Yeah, I’ve never really thought about before,” Aoba rubbed her eyes, “I don’t know the first thing about having a baby. My parents weren’t really the best examples.”

That was a conversation for another day.

“Mmm. But you have Tae-san. She raised you.”

“Yeah, she’s a doctor so she probably knows about babies.”

“Yes, she could come visit and help out.”

Aoba nodded. Mink scratched her head, “Don’t forget. I have a younger sister. It was a long time ago, but I remember when she was born.”

Aoba stiffened. Mink had opened up about his family, but it still rarely comes up, “T-that’s true.”

Mink cupped her cheek and leaned in for a kiss. Aoba couldn’t have been any more red.

He chuckled at how cut she was, “Remember Aoba, you’re not alone.”

Aoba suddenly felt a movement on the couch. She turned to see Ren jumping off of the cushion onto the space next to her.

He looked up and wagged his tail, “Aoba, I’m sorry to interrupt, but three minutes have now passed.”

She stared at Mink as a small grin stretched across his face. He extended his hand out to Aoba:

“Shall we?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mink to the rescue!
> 
> What will it be? Positive or negative? We shall see..


	5. An Interesting Pair of Love Birds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WELL DO WE GET AN ANSWER OR WHAT
> 
>  
> 
> I'm a big jerk and kept you waiting for a day. You can send complaints to cinnamon-toast-bara.tumblr.com

Aoba blinked. She squeezed her grip on the oblong object in her hand. Aoba tried to adjust her eyes to make sure she wasn’t being fooled; she couldn’t believe what she saw. She blinked again.

“Aoba, what does it say?”

She remained focused on the test, “..I don’t know.”

“What you mean?” Mink walked over to the bathroom counter, “Let me see.”

Aoba placed the test in his hand, “See if there’s a line on this side, it’s positive. If it’s on the other side, it’s negative.”

Mink nodded. He placed the test on the countertop and picked up the instructions lying on top of the box.

“But it’s on both sides,” Aoba swallowed the lump in her throat, “There are two lines, Mink. I don’t understand. What does that mean?”

Mink unfolded the paper and searched for an answer. After he made it to the bottom of the page, he folded the paper back up.

"Hmm. The instructions say that when this happens, the test is inconclusive.”

“Ehh!? ‘Inconclusive?’ What does mean?”

“You’ll have to take another one.”

“Aww, come on,” Aoba brought her hands to her face, “I want to know already!”

“Well, I can go pick up another one tomorrow after work.”

Aoba sighed, “I don’t really want to wait a whole other day.”

She was so close to an answer. “Mink, what time is it?”

“Hmm,” Mink lifted up his coil, “Eight-thirty.”

“We can still get another one!” Aoba ran past Mink into the bedroom, “There’s a twenty-four hour store in the next town over, right?”

“Aoba.”

She slipped her arms in a plaid wool jacket and began to adjust the buttons, “They should have tests there. It’s not that far of a drive.”

As Aoba was opening her dresser, Mink walked over. She dug through the drawers looking for a knit hat. The weather was bound to be chilly this time at night. As she pulled items out, she looked up and met eyes with Mink. Aoba could tell that he wasn’t exactly pleased with this idea. It’ll be a forty-five minute drive to the next town. So the whole trip will take a couple of hours. Since Mink always woke up around six in the morning, he was usually in bed by now.

Aoba lowered her arms, “Sorry, I got carried away. I just really want to find out, you know?”

Mink sighed and opened the top drawer and pulled out a hat with fuzzy lining, “Wear this one. It’ll keep your ears warm.”

Aoba grinned, “Really?”

Mink turned his head as he let out a small smile, “I wouldn’t be able to sleep without knowing. I’ll go warm up the truck.”

Aoba nodded and quickly put on her boots. As she stumbled over the laces, Mink came back into the room with a large travel bottle.

“Here. Drink this.”

“Hmm?” Aoba took the container and brought it to her lips, “Water? Why this much?”

“You’ll need to be able to take the test when we get back.”

Aoba could feel the heat rising from her ears underneath her hat, “Ehh?!”

* * *

The clock in the living room read ‘eleven forty-five’ as the front door began to unlock. Aoba bursted through the entry and scrambled towards the bathroom, test in hand. Mink decided it would be best to wait for Aoba on the couch.

Huracan flew in behind Mink and perched at his rightful spot on his master’s shoulder, “Well this certainty was an adventurous day.”

“It wasn’t what I had planned, that’s for sure.“

The bird dipped his head, “Oh? You’d have to have known that this would happen eventually?”

Mink shifted in his seat, “I suppose.”

“This is new. I’d never thought I would see the leader of Scratch so worried,” Huracan began to preen the feathers of his right wing, “Hmm, how you have changed over the recent years.”

Mink turned his head, “Something humorous?”

“The notion that the rib leader who fearlessly took down Toue is afraid of fatherhood is rather inconsistent. That’s what makes it amusing.”

“You’re a machine,” Mink lifted up his book, “You wouldn’t know the difference.”

“Oh, that’s cold,” Huracan sat fully erect, “It’s true, but it’s still cold nonetheless.”

Mink flipped the page. Huracan ruffled his feathers in response, “Oh, not so fast, I wasn’t finished reading.”

“You’ll be able to read faster when you stop talking. Besides, Aoba will be out of the bathroom any minute.”

“You’re right. You need to be there for her. She was crying earlier.”

“It’s a normal reaction,” Mink closed his book, “It’s nerve-racking, and she’s anxious about being a parent.”

Huracan leaned in, “Do you feel the same?”

“What are you getting at?”

“You are my master, I’m allowed to voice my concerns.”

Mink smirked, “Are you? I don’t remember that part of the agreement.”

“I think that you forget that you don’t need to be–“

A voice came from the hallway, “Mink!”

Mink stood up and saw Aoba running towards the living room. She was waving the test in her hand, “Look Mink, look!”

“Easy, don’t run,” He met her halfway, “What does it say?”

“Oh, well,” Aoba blushed and started to turn her face as she held the test out, “Here.” Mink looked at the plastic object, and in the dim light of the living room allowed him to finally see the answer:

PREGNANT

“Aoba,” He scooped her up bridal style and moved in for a kiss. Aoba flailed, “Mink-wait! Hey! P-put me down!”

“No, not right now,” Mink nuzzled his nose into Aoba’s neck. Now was not the time for fears. Was Mink afraid or happy? He could not put his emotions into words. All he knew was that he was able to have a family again. Aoba had really given him a second chance.

Huracan hopped from Mink’s shoulders onto Aoba’s, “Oh, congratulations. You and Mink are an interesting pair of love birds. I’m looking forward to what the future has in store.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huracan is a sass master. And yes, there's plenty more to come.


	6. A Family Lullaby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mini update - prepare for more cinnamon tears!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry about the lack of updates. You might have an idea of what's going on if you follow me on tumblr. Basically because of certain events, I fell into a depression. I did not have the energy to write for the longest time. However, I believe this mini chapter will help me get into the swing of things. I hope it will help to make up for my absence.

The air grew crisp. Snow bombarded the windows and doors. A small fireplace struggled to keep the embers alive. Yet, the cabin was thriving with warmth.

The past several weeks resulted in long cuddles, warm smiles, and a tearful call to Granny.

Mink’s rough palms moved to embrace the growing belly of his wife. Every morning, he could hardly keep his hands away. Even though it was too early to feel the baby kick, Mink was enamored with the bundle’s presence. Aoba was awake, but her eyes remained shut.  
She fell into the warm touch, but was almost startled by what came next. It started as low, hum, but was then followed by syrupy, deep words. It wasn’t in English nor in Japanese. It was occasionally interrupted by slow kisses and a light rubbing sensation crafted by warm hands.

_..Singing? Is that–I don’t think I’ve ever heard him sing._

Mink’s native tongue felt sweet on the ears. Aoba’s skin was riddled with goosebumps.  
She started to sit up and wipe her eyes.  
Mink stopped, “Hmm? Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you. It’s still early.”  
“No, no–I liked that!”  
“What? The rubbing? Does it feel good?”  
“Well, yes, but your singing,” She blushed, “It was really soothing. I could just listen to you forever.”  
Mink sighed, “I wish I could. It a family lullaby, but I don’t remember all of the words.”  
“Well, I don’t think the baby will care about that.” Aoba leaned forward to meet Mink with a kiss.  
He responded with a grin, “Hmm. I guess not.”


	7. Is it really okay?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aoba's getting bigger

Aoba’s eyes winced in frustration as she tugged on the fabric.

“Ah, it’s no good,” She gasped, “It won’t fit. Nothing will work.”

Crossing her arms, Aoba glared at her closet and huffed at the mess of clothes.

She shook her head and let out a sigh, “Ren, none of my clothes fit me anymore.”

Ren’s ears perked up out of a discarded shirt, “That is to be expected. You’re almost 18 weeks in gestation.”

“Well, yeah,” She lowered her arms to meet her stomach, “It’s just happening so fast. I mean, I can go buy some new clothes later this week, but I need something to wear to the doctor’s today.”

Ren opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by a knock on the door.

“Aoba,” Mink opened the door slightly, “Are you ready?”

“Um, almost,” Aoba started to fluster, “Just give me a minute!”

After a moment, Mink spoke up, “I’m coming in. Is that alright?”

Aoba dropped the clothes in her hands and sighed, “Yes, alright.”

Mink opened the door and took a moment to look around the cluttered room, “I see. Why didn’t you say anything?”

“Well-I,” She stammered, “I’m a little embarrassed.”

“Hmm,” Mink paused, “I’ll be right back.” Mink turned around and headed down the hallway.

Aoba exhaled and pumped down on the bed.

“Aoba,” Ren sat at her feet, “Perhaps you could just wear your pajamas to your appointment.”

“But Ren, today’s special. Besides, I don’t want to look like a bum.”

“I’m sure the doctor and her staff will understand.”

“I suppose you might be right, but today’s when we find out about–“

Aoba stopped to see Mink returning with a large box in his arms. He placed it on the edge of the bed and cut open its taped seams with a pocket knife.

Scooting towards Mink, Aoba peered her head to get a better look. “I’ve never seen this box before. Was it in your room?”

“Yes, I kept in the very back of the closet. It’s very important.”

One by one, he removed several air tight plastic bags. Whatever was inside was hidden by tissue paper. Mink seemed to find the one he was looking for and handed it to Aoba: “Here, I think this one will fit you.”

Aoba slowly took the package and placed it in her lap. She opened the sealed edge and pulled out a dress carefully wrapped in tissue paper. Aoba gasped when she lifted up the dress and unfolded it. It was a simple long sleeved dress that unveiled something important. The bright blue fabric revealed an array of patterns, especially near the necklace. She had seen the ornaments on the jewelry Mink had made. They were important to Mink’s tribe. Lightly grazing the designs with her fingertips, she realized the amount of work put into them. The entire thing was handmade; hundreds of beads decorated the cloth through careful hand stitching.

“Is it,” She hesitated, “really okay for me to wear this?”

“It was one of the few things I was able to save. It wouldn’t be right to just keep it in storage.” Mink walked over to Aoba and placed his hand on her shoulder, “My mother would have wanted you to wear it. The charms sewn into the dress will help keep you safe.”

Aoba’s eyes widened as she understood the significance of the dress. It felt special in her fingers.

Moments later, Aoba rushed outside to meet Mink in the driveway. She stopped in her tracks when she noticed that the corners of Mink’s eyes were wet.

_Tears_.

Mink smiled, “You look nice.”

Aoba jumped in his arms for a hug. The embrace felt warm.

Placing a hand on her stomach, Mink teased, “Are you sure there’s not more than one in there?"

Aoba puffed out her cheeks, “Hey, I’m not _that_ big!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for being patient. I've been struggling with depression and some health problems. It felt good to write again. I won't leave you hanging, I'll add another chapter soon.


	8. Oh Boy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's go to the doctor's office!

Aoba adjusted herself in the passenger seat. She folded her fingers as she supported her ever-growing belly. The back roads into town were full of turns and curves. Turning her attention out of the window, she focused on the endless rows of evergreens. Trying to distract herself from the weight of her worries, Aoba watched how the trees grew larger and larger and approached the truck faster and faster. She slowly slid down in her seat as she sighed.

Mink glanced over in her direction. At the sight of her disconcerting expression, he started to slow down.

“Aoba, are you alright? Feeling a bit nauseous?”

Right before Mink spoke, Aoba was beginning to drift into a sleepy state. She then jolted her head up in surprise, “Hmm? Oh, no. I’m fine.” She paused, “J-just a bit nervous.”

Mink steadily nodded, “It won’t be long before we find out.” He turned on the turn signal as the truck slowed to a stop. Resting his large hands on her shoulder, he starts to rub her upper back, as a sign of encouragement. He still slightly hesitates before ever placing a hand on her.

Aoba smiled, “But I am excited too! What do you think it’ll be? Granny’s already betting on the baby being a boy. It’s mainly because of how round I’ve gotten.”

At the thought of Aoba’s round stomach, Mink let out a slight chuckle. He always thinks they’re too low and quiet for Aoba to hear, but she caught on quickly and enjoys his subtle laughs.

* * *

The fifteen minute stay in the waiting room lingered for what felt like an aching eternity. Across the room, a young couple with a small child and a newborn sat in the area near the children’s toys. One of them was a woman who was holding a small infant. She held the newborn close to her chest, lightly patting their back. At first, Aoba noticed the bags under the woman’s eyes and her messy hair. Yet, she was then drawn to the small smile on the woman’s face.

Aoba silently prayed that her little family will be that happy.

She lightly squeezed Mink’s hand as the nurse called her and Mink to one of the examination rooms.

* * *

Mink and Aoba left the doctor’s office in silence. The two of them weren’t too sure of what to think. Each was replaying the conversation they had moments ago with the doctor. They sat in the truck for a few moments, trying to get a grasp on their new situation. Finally, Aoba turned to her husband. She placed her hand in his:

“Well, what am I going to tell Granny?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I'm a big meanie. But this means that we're going to hear from Granny in the next chapter. I won't leave you guys on a cliffhanger for too long. :D


	9. Lazy Granddaughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright, we've waited long enough.

As she took off her boots in the doorway, Aoba called out to Ren. When he ears perked out from behind the cushions on the couch, Aoba slowly meandered in the living in as fatigue sank down from the curved of her spine to her feet. She let her body sink into the cushions and a sigh escaped from her lips. Ren was curled up next to her and she brought his fluffy body up to her face and nuzzled his forehead.

Turning to her coil, Aoba checked the time in Midorijima. Granny was due to get up soon before heading off to work. Aoba decided that it best to call her now. She just didn’t know how to prepare for the conversation.

The dialing tone of the smart watch rang throughout the front of the house. The emptiness was broken apart by the rustling sounds in the kitchen. Aoba adjusted herself while Mink poured water into a tea kettle.

The sound of the coil was replaced by the hologram lighting up and opening over the watch.

“Mornin’ Granny!”

Granny appeared dressed for work at the hospital back in Midorijima. Aoba could tell that Granny was sitting in the kitchen. It looked like nothing had changed since she left.

Granny grumble a bit as she moved her chair, “Well, it’s morning where I am, but I see that you’re still laying down.”

“No, we just got back from the doctor’s,” Aoba scratched her head, “I’m only taking a little break.”

“You lazy grandchild! They’ll have to roll you into the hospital at this rate.“

Aoba whined, “Aw, come on; I’m tired!”

“Tired? You still have months to go,” Granny grunted, “Even so, you should enjoy the peace before it gets really busy. You’re going to have your hands full with that baby.”

“Well, about that.” Aoba chuckled, “I wanted to tell you what we find out at the doctor’s today.”

“Hmm,” Granny tilted her head, “Did you find out the sex of the baby? I already know it’s a boy. You’ve gotten big. It’s either that or your husband is spoiling you too much.”

Aoba reached into her bag, “Here let me show you.”

The tea kettle’s whistling started to ring in from the kitchen. Mink poured the boiling water over the tea bag in the cup. He almost let out a smile as he listened to the banter in the other room.

“This a picture of the ultrasound,” Aoba held up the photo to the screen, “What do you see?”

Granny paused for almost a moment. Her eyes squinted as she made out the black and white shapes in the photo. She finally crossed her arms and let out a rough sigh.

“Hmph. If that’s what I think it is, then you need to start closing your legs!”

“H-hey! Granny-“ Aoba stuttered.

“It looks like I’m going to have to visit soon. Especially with twins on the way.”

“You don’t have to do!” Aoba started to sit up. She thought about what Granny said. Things will get busy soon. She could use a little help. “But I do miss you, Granny. Are you sure you want to though? It’s a long flight.”

“Don’t worry about me,” Granny shook her head, “I’m not that old yet. Besides I need to make sure that my Granddaughter can actually handle two babies.”

As Aoba and Granny agreed on the time for the next coil call and said their goodbyes, Mink came out into the living room. He brought out one cup of tea for Aoba and a cup of black coffee for himself. He placed the drinks on the coffee table, sat on the couch, and wrapped one arm around Aoba.

Aoba smiled and leaned into Mink’s chest, “That went well.”

Mink placed a small peck on her forehead.

“How are you feeling, Aoba?”

“I’m excited,” She swallowed the lump in her throat, “..a-and terrified.”

Mink rubbed his wife’s back as he drank the first sip of coffee. He set the drink down on the table and softly rested his chin on her head.

“Me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELL IT'S TWINS. WE CAN ALL GO HOME NOW.
> 
> But seriously, it's gonna get more fun from here on out :D


End file.
